jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne
|role = Protagonist |status = Alive }}Anne is the main character whom the player controls throughout the course of Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Anne will occasionally speak, such as informing the player of how many rounds are left in a gun, commenting on random things, etc. Most of what the player hears are Anne's thoughts. Anne was voiced by the actress . Appearance Since Trespasser was a first person video game and menus were absent, Anne is never fully seen in game. All the player can see is that Anne is wearing a white top with a deep cleavage. Anne has a heart-shaped tattoo on her left breast. She also wears a ring on her right hand. In November 1997 the magazine published a preview of Trespasser. This preview featured three sketches of Anne. Anne has short dark hair. Her top is white (in one sketch) but different from the game. She is wearing a long pair of trousers. Anne tres.jpg|chest tattoo AnneScetch2.jpg|anne on revised draft next generation AnneScetch1.jpg Personal life The thoughts of Anne reveal the following elements of her personal life. Early life Anne used to live in a house near a wood. "We used to pretend we were on a spy mission." (VA29) It is unclear when this was, but it was probably in her childhood. In 1983 Anne was in (VH28, VA62). Student time Anne has followed a high education. It is unknown what or where she studied. She graduated (VA41). During this time she lived in a house with other students. They shared a common room with a TV (VA21). When she started her education ("was a freshman") she heard the first rumors about the dinosaurs of InGen. Anne was skeptical: "I said it would be nothing... just another cold fusion." Hammond only published Jurassic Time after the San Diego Incident in 1997. However, when Trespasser takes place (1998) Anne has already graduated (VA41). Probably the rumors started spreading earlier. It is probably around this time that Anne became friends with Jill (Galvan) and Sara (name on checklist in intro cinematic). Anne hasn't got a boyfriend. She tells she once went to a party with a boy, but it didn't worked out well: "You know, I went to the party, I wore the little black dress. It was beautiful. I guess I didn't want to be alone or something. He... it wasn't what I wanted." (VA214) After graduation Anne graduated (VA41). Her apartment is shown in the intro cinematic. It doesn't look like a student house. Anne probably started living on her own after graduation. Her apartment consists of a hall, a kitchen, living room and bedroom. Anne's checklist shows that she has a dog. She attends to gym. Anne apparently has trouble paying back her student loans (VA81). Vacation to Costa Rica From Jill's telephone call it is clear that Anne has gone on a trip to Costa Rica. Her mother probably paid for the vacation. Anne's checklist is seen in the hall: * Take dog to Sara's * do dishes * call BB about gym * empty trash * turn off lights * call Jill and remind her about trip (not done) * call travel office * stop mail (not done) * get air-sick pills * pack Anne traveled to in a bus: * The funny thing was how easy it was. Nobody stops you. Just get on a bus and watch the highway start moving. The whole world before you... I guess it's not a vacation if you don't know when you're coming back. (VA90) She probably made that journey by bus because, as Jill noted, Anne dislikes traveling by plane. Anne only packed a knapsack. She didn't pack her food for the journey, therefore, she had to eat food from vending machines. She made this journey alone: * I rode south along the coast, bus stations in the early morning, eating vending machine food in the fluorescent light. (VA71) * Stepping out of the bus in Mexico City, I shouldered my knapsack... felt the heat wash over me. (VA72) * It was good to be alone, to be nobody for a while. (VA73) It is unclear what Anne did after arriving in Mexico City. Anne awakes on Site B. The cinematic shows the airplane just before it crashed, leaving only the tail of the plane on the island. The plane probably crashed more offshore. Anne had probably drifted to the island on the floating door that is seen on The Beach. The plane's pilot was called Marquez. Anne describes how the crash went: * We hit the water like... Marquiz? Marquiz! Where am I? (VA1) * Hello? Marquez? Are you there? Estas alli? (VA39) * He was shouting when we went down. He was trying to level us out. (ANNEGET1) Anne says some things, in the Industrial Jungle level, that give a clue why Anne was on that plane in the first place, since she has a dislike of air travel. Anne was probably encouraged to take this flight by a group of people she just met: * I knew all along this was a stupid idea. (VA9) * They're probably out drinking right now. Anne? Anne who? (VA76) Trivia * Anne dislikes using airplanes for travel and is known to get air sickness by doing so. * Anne watches The Twilight Zone (VA87). Category:Trespasser characters Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists